


Free Bird

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Series: Escaping Neverland [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Dean as Peter Pan, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirate Castiel, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rimming, Top Castiel, pretend non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this promt:</p><p>During the day, Dean and his lost boys (and gals) fight with captain Castiel and his pirates. But during the nights, on the days that Dean get caught, he warms the captains bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Bird

They were attacked at sunset. Cannon fire sounded across the deck. Men ran around, shooting into the air and some had climbed the mast to try to throw a net over one of their flying attackers. Captain Castiel James Novak stood by the helm, looking majestic in his blue tailored long jacket with the gold filaments and holding a beautiful hand held telescope of brass and oak wood. He wasn’t participating in the fight, not yet. He was waiting for his cue. And it came.

Like lightning from a clear sky, Dean Winchester swooped down towards him with impressive speed, his curved knife in hand. Castiel saw him coming though. He had learned to pay attention to the heaven above them, watching out for shapes lurking behind the clouds. Castiel drew his sword, a gold and mother pearl inlaid sabre forged in Damascus, and swung it at his opponent, only to be parried by Dean’s knife.

“Dean Winchester.” He hissed.

“Cas.” Dean gave back with a grin, but then, the boy was always grinning in the face of danger, so that was no wonder. Castiel pushed him back and swung again, Dean parried. So started their dance. Swing, parry, duck, leap, swing again and jump. It was exhilarating, and Castiel soon found his heart beating to the drum of the cannons. Dean was good, he was quick and sharp witted, but he didn’t share Castiel’s familiarity with a weapon, so really, it had only been a matter of time…

Dean’s knife skidded across the deck and Castiel stepped closer to the kneeling boy, bringing the tip of his sword to rest under his chin.

“Do you give up?” He asked, trying not to sound too smug.

Dean spit at him, with seemingly no regard for the sword so close to his throat. “Fuck you, you kicked me, that’s cheating!” He hissed. 

“There is no such thing as cheating when you’re fighting to win.” Castiel said reasonably. Then he pressed his sword closer, nicking the skin of Dean’s pale smooth throat. “Now give up.” Castiel urged. Dean glared at him and opened his mouth, but instead of forfeiting he called out. “Charlie!”

Castiel knew what that meant. Quickly he jumped back, seconds before an arrow imbedded itself in the wood where he had just stood. He whipped around and spotted the grinning red head standing on the top sail, holding a bow. “Are you okay leader?” She called out to Dean. Castiel cursed and turned back around, but not in time. He felt the tip of a knife poking his lower back, and hot breath skating across his neck. Castiel turned his head and smiled grimly, knowing that Dean could now see it from where he stood behind him. “Two against one, that’s cheating.”

Dean tsked at him “ Ah, ah, ah! You said it yourself Cas, there’s no such thing as cheating when you’re fighting to win.

“Good to know we agree.” Castiel said, then turned and searched the deck with his eyes; luckily the person he needed was close. “Balthazar! Deal with the redhead!”

“Aye aye Captain!” His second officer called, before firing a shot with his rifle almost hitting the girl. She squeaked and jumped out of the way, flailing as she was close to falling.

“Don’t lose your happy thought Charlie!” Dean called from behind him, just before Castiel drove an elbow into his chest, hard. The boy lost his breath and bowed over, allowing Castiel to free himself from his grip and whirl around to face him. He didn’t give any warning as he attacked again, furiously beating Dean back towards the other side of the boat, to finally press him up against the outer wall of the captains quarters. With a quick swipe of Castiel’s sabre Dean lost his knife again.

The boy stood before Castiel, sweating and glaring at the older man. “You haven’t caught me yet.” He said defiantly, and Castiel could tell by his tense muscles that he was about to launch into the air.

“Think again.” Castiel said, definitely smug this time; as he watched a couple of his seamen, who were standing on top of the cabin, drop a net onto the unsuspecting boy. Dean cursed and fought to free himself of the net, but it was hopeless. The net was too strong and it held firm.

Castiel watched him struggle for a moment, then turned around and called out to the fighting masses. “Your leader has been captured, it’s over!”

He was met with cheers from his pirates, and shrieks of rage from Dean’s lost boys and girls. Seeing as the kids were distracted, Castiel gave a nonverbal order to fire at them, making them spread out in fear and fly away, calling out curses at Castiel and swearing that they would free their leader from his clutches soon. Castiel watched them go with a self-satisfied smirk, and then turned to his seamen. “Bring the prisoner to my cabin and tie him there.”

“Aye Captain.”

Castiel wanted to go to his cabin and deal with Dean right away, but he needed to take stock of the situation first. First thing he did was find his first mate Rachel and his boatswain Gabriel. “What are the losses and the damage?” He asked them. Rachel stood to attention at his question while Gabriel just swore, not bothering to turn around from where he was inspecting several cuts on the gunwale. “No losses sir, but several wounded. We might have to go trade with the Indians for medicine.” Rachel informed him.

“Gabriel?” He asked.

“It’s fucking horrible, that’s what it is. Scratches everywhere and burn marks on the main mast, a couple of those little brats tried to set it on fire.”

Castiel sighed and nodded. It could have been worse. “I expect you to see to it, as always. Rachel, don’t go to the Indians unless it’s absolutely necessary. I’d like to avoid them if at all possible; we know their sympathies lie with Dean and his group.” He said, then turned around and headed towards his cabin. He had a captive to deal with.

** xXx **

It was dark inside the captains quarters, but not for lack of light. No, the bright white wax candles covered many a surface, including the grand piano, casting their illumination across the room. What made the room dark was the wood it was built from. The walls, the floor and the furniture were all kept in a dark mahogany. All in all, it was a pleasant sight, but it was nowhere near as pleasing as the current centrepiece of the room. There, tied to a wooden beam, was Dean Winchester. His hands where held with shackles above his head, his feet were only just touching the ground and his mouth was gagged by a piece of cloth. Castiel walked towards him slowly, enjoying the sight of the still struggling boy.

“So here we are.” Castiel said conversationally. “With you, bound and gagged before me. Whatever shall I do?” He smiled crookedly and walked over to his table, shrugging off his long jacket and hanging it over the chair. It would be too hot to wear it for what he was planning on doing. On his desk lay a whip. Castiel picked it up and ran it through his hand, “Do you know a couple of your boys tried to set fire to my ship?” He walked over to Dean, and when he stood right in front of him he brought up the whip and let the instrument caress Dean from his cheeks to his chin and his throat, all the way down to his chest, where it was stopped in its path by Dean’s shirt.  He leaned in, whispering in Dean’s ear. “I should have you whipped.” He leaned back and studied the glaring boy. “But I won’t.” He assured. “I have other plans for you.” Castiel stepped back, laid down the whip and picked up a knife instead. He used it on Dean’s shirt, cutting the offending green garment away and bearing Dean’s honey golden freckled skin. Castiel leaned in to have a taste, running his tongue over Dean’s pectoral and lightly biting his nipple. Even from behind the gag, Dean gasped audibly. Castiel grinned, continuing his path, licking and kissing his way over Dean’s chest and up his throat until he reached his mouth. Castiel hummed and brought up a hand, forcibly yanking the gag away. Dean coughed and swallowed several times, then settled his eyes on Castiel.

“You bastard.”

Castiel smiled brilliantly. “I’ll have you know my parents were happily wed.” He said with a grin. Dean just glared at him, obviously fuming from anger and indignation. Castiel ignored him and continued down to Dean’s pants, taking a hold of them and pulling them down. When he looked up—“Oh, not wearing any undergarments I see. How naughty.” He leaned in and breathed the scent of Dean.

Dean wriggled and groaned, caught between trying to get away and moving forward to get some friction against his rising erection. “My, my. Already exited are you?” Castiel said with a slight frown. He hadn’t even done anything but mostly remove the boys clothes, he didn’t want Dean to be too exited, not before they got to the fun stuff. On the other hand, being denied release might teach the boy a lesson.   

“Sh—Shut up.” Dean gasped when Castiel leaned in again and licked a stripe from the base of Dean’s dick to the head. He groaned when Castiel took him to his mouth, twirling his tongue and licking and sucking to his best ability. “Mmmmh” Dean tried to hold back a moan, but didn’t succeed.  Castiel pulled back and looked up at Dean. “Enjoying yourself?”

Dean, who had turned his gaze upwards while Castiel pleasured him, brought his focus back on Castiel, glaring at him. “Get the fuck off me you dirty bastard!”

Castiel smiled and went back to work, holding Dean’s hips firm to prevent the boy from bucking against him. Feeling inspired and never being one to resist an impulse, Castiel widened his stance on his knees for better stability, then threw Dean’s legs over his shoulders, baring the boys hole to his ministrations. He leaned in and let his tongue swipe over the tight little pucker. Above him Dean moaned. Castiel smiled, then sharpened his tongue and pressed in, which earned a sound too. He kissed and bit, nipped at Dean’s cheeks before licking his way into the boy again, all the while Dean’s moans and groans sounded like music in his ears.

When he finally pulled back, Dean was left standing on shaky legs, red flushed and looking absolutely debauched with his ruined shirt hanging off him and his pants still caught around one ankle. “So what you gonna do, huh?” Dean asked breathlessly. “Just gonna keep touching me? Bet you can’t even get it up, bet’s that why you’re stalling.” He said with false bravado.

Castiel just continued to look at him. “Who says I’m gonna do more?” He asked. Dean lifted an eyebrow and looked sceptically at him. Castiel leaned closer, whispering in his ear. “This isn’t about me Dean, this is about you understanding that I won’t always play your games.”

Then Castiel leaned back, gripped Dean by the deltoids and flipped him around so he hung with his back towards Castiel. “Wha—?” It came from Dean, together with a confused sound when Castiel moved away completely. In reality he hadn’t gone far though, just over to his desk where he kept the oil he usually used for occasions like this. He returned with slick fingers, tailing them down Dean’s clothed back with a tsk. “This needs to go.” He said, once again finding his knife and setting to work, this time completely cutting away Dean’s shirt. Once Dean’s smooth back had been bared, Castiel leaned in and licked and sucked at his neck enjoying the taste of Dean’s skin while his fingers found their way in between Dean’s cheeks, ending up catching on Dean’s already loosened hole. Dean gasped and tried to wriggle away, but Castiel just stepped closer, forcing him up against the beam until he couldn’t move, while his fingers continued slowly working their way inside.

Soon he had gotten two fingers up in Dean, and the boy was whimpering and panting as Castiel mercilessly prodded his prostate. When he felt Dean was ready, he added a third finger, slowly inching it in beside the two others. Dean moaned at the intrusion, whined and then growled low in his throat, obviously frustrated when Castiel stopped poking his prostate, concentrating instead on just stretching him. “Cas… Fucking—Ah, f—fucking do it!” Dean yelled.

Instantly Castiel retracted his fingers and stepped back, causing Dean to groan in frustration. “Come on Cas, I’m tired of playing pretend. Just fuck me already.

Castiel sniffed and reluctantly stepped closer; annoyed that Dean had broken character. “Playing unwilling captive was your idea Dean…” And Castiel had rather enjoyed it. It had reminded him of the first time he had led Dean to his bed, how the boy, seeing an opening, had tried to stab him halfway through. It had been exhilarating. Of course these days, Castiel sometimes suspected Dean got caught on purpose. “You were the one who wanted to “Spice things up” as you said.”

Dean struggled to turn back around, but in the end he succeeded in time for Castiel to see him roll his eyes. “I know, but I didn’t count on you being such a tease.” Castiel nodded, that was fair he supposed. Dean had probably imagined Castiel taking him fast and hard, whereas Castiel enjoyed “torturing” his partners a bit first. Normally Dean didn’t mind, but evidently they hadn’t had the same expectations of the play. They would need to talk it out better next time, if they tried again.

“I understand.” He sighed and moved forward to release Dean of his chains. Dean lowered his arms with a groan, swinging and rubbing them to get the blood flow back. “Auch.” He grumbled. “Next time we try this, tie me to the bed instead, okay?” Castiel mumbled his agreement, still a bit peeved that their play hadn’t worked out. Dean noticed his grumpy face and went over to him, throwing his arms around Castiel’s shoulders. “Aww baby, don’t be mad. We’ll try again, promise.” Dean leaned in and pecked his lips, kissing him for the first time that night. “But right now, I really need you to pound your thick cock into my ass until I can’t walk.” Castiel was mildly aroused at Dean’s dirty talk, but still gave the boy a bland stare. “So what, you can still fly.”

Dean shrugged. “Then try fucking me so hard I can’t fly.” Dean nipped at his ear. “Or aren’t you up for the challenge?” Castiel was indeed. He threw the boy over his shoulders, causing Dean to squeal, and walked over to the bed where he unceremoniously dropped his human sized burden. Dean bounced on the mattress and when he finally laid still he looked up at Castiel and licked his lips. Castiel sent him a wicked smile. “If your lost boys and girls could see you now…” He lowered himself onto the bed. “Lying on your back and begging for my cock.” He climbed over Dean’s prone body and lowered himself to his lips, whispering against them. “What would they think of their great leader then?” Dean’s eyes hardened and he grabbed a handful of Castiel’s hair, forcefully pulling him back. “They can’t know. They can never know.” He warned.

Castiel resisted his urge to roll his eyes and shushed his lover instead. “They won’t Dean. I will tell no one.” _As always._ He added in his mind. Indeed, this arrangement would only work, _could_ only work, as long as no one knew that the leaders of the two warring parties were in bed together, literally.

Appeased by Castiel’s words, Dean pulled him in by his hair again and kissed him. This kiss was deep and wet, with a lot of tongue action. Dean had come a long way since the first time Castiel had pressed him against a wall and kissed him, now the boy knew expertly how to use his mouth to pleasure; something Castiel often reaped the benefits from.

They separated, panting for breath, and Dean tugged at Castiel’s shirt. “Too much clothes Cas, s’ not fair.” Castiel huffed and sat up on his knees, pulling his shirt off. Dean watch with rapt attention as more and more of Castiel’s flesh came into view. When the shirt was gone Dean tugged on his pants. “These too.” He said. Castiel stood up to comply, slowly pulling his pants, underwear and socks off. Dean grinned at the show he was getting. When Castiel was completely naked he grabbed the oil and returned to the bed, lying down on top of Dean again. Dean kissed him welcome and spread his legs, letting Castiel settle in between them. “Come on Cas, I’m ready.”

Castiel took the oil and used it to slick up his penis, then he took a hold of Dean’s legs and threw the over his shoulders, exposing Dean’s stretched hole to his view. Castiel shuffled closer, lined up and pressed in with a groan. Dean was warm and tight, as always. He panted and fell forward on his arms, forcing Dean to bend even more. The boy didn’t seem to mind though, instead he just moaned through it. He got even louder when Castiel pulled back and pressed in again, setting up a rhythm of deep smooth thrusts. “Oh God, yes! Caaas!”

Dean was loud during sex, which was a bit troublesome. Not because Castiel didn’t want to hear him, no, he loved listening to Dean’s sweet voice when he was lost in ecstasy, but the walls of his cabin were only so thick. Therefore Castiel brought a hand down on Dean’s mouth, muffling the sounds he was making. Dean didn’t complain at first, but after a while of Castiel losing himself to their rhythm, pressing forward into Dean’s slick heat again and again, Dean made a muffled sound of discontent. Immediately Castiel slowed down, though he couldn’t bring himself to stop completely. He lifted his hand. “What is it Dean?”

After gasping for air for a bit, Dean’s unfocused eyes tryingly settled back on him. “Want it from behind.” He panted. Castiel lifted an eyebrow and pulled out. “Okay.” He said, letting Dean’s legs drop from his shoulders and helping the boy turn around. Soon Dean was standing on his hands and knees, ass in the air, beautifully presenting himself to Castiel’s hungry gaze. Castiel pressed in again, enjoying how the change in position let him go deeper. Dean yelped when Castiel hit his sweet spot and Castiel smirked and kept aiming for that place. He started out with deep smooth trusts but soon built up to a fast punishing pace which forced Dean to bring up his arms and brace them against the headboard. Dean had started fucking back on Castiel’s cock, moaning, panting and swearing. “Come on Cas, harder! Give it to me!” Castiel’s grip on Dean’s hips tightened enough to leave bruises as he upped the pace. Dean moaned. “Yeees, there, oh God, oh God, CAS! Touch me, please!”

Castiel brought his hand around Dean’s body, gripping his leaking dick, smearing pre-come over it as he pumped his hand up and down. Dean practically screeched and before he had time to give a warning, he was coming all over Castiel’s hand, the muscles of his ass milking Castiel’s cock. Castiel groaned and leaned his head against Dean’s neck, enjoying the contractions while he kept fucking the now pliant body beneath him. Dean whimpered from oversensitivity, but still made an effort to press back against Castiel.

A few minutes of ruthless pounding later, Castiel was coming deep inside Dean with a moan which could probably be heard all over the ship. Dean snickered from beneath him. “ _Now_ who needs to be quiet?”

Castiel huffed breathlessly. “Shut up, you like it when I hold you down.” Dean hummed in affirmation. “I like it better when you shut me up with your cock.” Castiel laughed and gingerly moved them to their sides, so he could still stay inside Dean while they rested. He kissed Dean’s neck and buried his nose in his hair, smiling in contentment. “Kinky bastard.” Dean muttered and clenched around Castiel’s now limp dick. Castiel groaned and bit Dean’s ear in retaliation. “Would you rather I plug you up? Keep my come all snug and warm inside you?” Dean didn’t say anything, just turned his head and kissed him. The angle was awkward, but Castiel kissed back the best he could.

“If you wanna fuck my mouth you better get hard again, I don’t have all night.” Dean said when they finally pulled their mouths apart. Castiel’s smiled faltered and he curled around Dean, holding him firmer against his chest. “Don’t sneak of in the middle of the night this time. Stay until morning.” _Let me wake up beside you._ Castiel left the last part unsaid. Dean turned his head back to a normal angle and rested it on Castiel’s bend arm, but chose not to address Castiel’s request.

“I might have to, seeing as you cut my clothes to pieces.” He grumbled. Castiel smiled again and lightly bit at his neck, then started sucking and nibbling, making a beautiful purple mark. Dean turned around a bit to glare at him in warning, not needing to speak to remind Castiel of their agreement: No visible marks.

Castiel stopped, already satisfied with his handiwork and addressed Dean’s garment problem. “You always steal some of my clothes anyway. If I ever find your den, I bet I will also find half my wardrobe there.”

Dean laughed and snuggled back against him. “The younger kids like it when I dress up and pretend to be you, gives them a chance of fighting against the fearsome pirate captain.” Castiel lifted and eyebrow. “You find me fearsome?”

Dean snorted. “ _I_ don’t, but everyone else thinks you look mighty scary when you stand around all dressed up and scowling at everything.” Castiel nodded thoughtfully while stroking his free hand up and down Dean’s side.

He looked at Dean, he was almost a man, but his face still held the soft features of a boy. He had looked like that in all the time Castiel had known him, however many years that was. Castiel had lost count by now, seeing as he didn’t age here either.

In fact he hadn’t changed a day ever since his crew had gotten lost in a storm and emerged from it in this strange place, with flying kids and fairies of all things. But after they’d landed, Dean had quickly become an integral part of his everyday life. He still remembered the first time Dean and his group had tried to raid his ship for treasures, he hadn’t been nearly so fond of the boy back then. No, in the past their fights had truly been ones of life and death, but somehow they had both survived each other, and together they had ended up here, in Castiel’s bed, content and sated after their “exercise”. Castiel thought that if he was indeed doomed to live in this strange world for the rest of his days, then it wouldn’t be so bad with Dean by his side, even though those times were rare.

Castiel wished fervently that they could stop this charade and just be together, but Dean insisted it could not work. He said his lost boys and girls needed a reason to fight, a reason to get up in the morning. Castiel suspected his pirates might be the same. According to Dean, it had been awfully boring in Neverland before Castiel’s ship had landed, and who was Castiel to deny him of his fun? Still though…

“Charlie almost killed me today.”

Dean grew still and Castiel could practically hear him frowning. “I know, I’ll have to talk to her. Everyone already knows that you’re _my_ prey. No one else gets to kill you.”

Castiel tightened his hold on Dean and tickled the boys stomach, it made Dean laugh, though the smile on Castiel’s own face was just a façade. “Oh, you want to kill me, do you?” He tickled Dean some more, forcing the boy to laugh and roll away, causing Castiel’s dick to slip free. Dean hissed a bit when it did, and Castiel stopped tickling him. He braced himself on his elbows above the boy and Dean looked up at him. “Nah, they just need to think so.”

Castiel sighed. “Dean…”

Dean frowned, obviously guessing from Castiel’s tone where the conversation was going. They’d had it before after all. “Cas, stop it. I’m not telling them about us.”

“Aren’t you scared that someday, someone will get seriously hurt?!” Castiel asked, even though he knew his argument probably wouldn’t move Dean. “If we stopped, if we no longer fought, maybe we could find a way to get away from here. Together.”

Dean grew still beneath Castiel and turned his head away. “I’ve already told you Cas, the only way you’re leaving here is by flying, and adults can’t fly.”

“There has to be another way.” Castiel said weakly. “We didn’t get here by flying after all.” Dean pushed Castiel away and sat up, looking down at him with anger in his eyes. “Why do we always end up talking about this? Why can’t you just accept the way things are?”

Castiel said up too, reaching for the boy, but Dean pulled away. Castiel lowered his arm dejectedly. “Because things could be different Dean. Better.”

Dean harrumphed and rolled his eyes. “Things wouldn’t be better if we didn’t fight anymore. They’d be boring. We’d have nothing to do.”

“We’d have each other.” Castiel countered.

Dean looked away from him, his shoulders slumped. “This isn’t just about _us,_ Cas.”

Castiel felt like gripping his hair and pulling in frustration. Dean was always so focused on the other kids; on what he thought was best for them, even to the point where Castiel thought his decisions stopped making sense. “How is it that you think letting a bunch of children fight against armed adults is a good idea?!”

Dean turned and looked at him. “The danger is a part of the game, it wouldn’t be interesting otherwise. Besides, I know your crew are all firing blanks these days.”

“Only because I order them to, I tell them I want to take you all alive, to turn you into pirates, but they won’t buy it forever Dean, especially not when I keep letting you escape.”

“So I’ll just stay longer this time, make it one of their faults instead. You could put guards at the door and then I’d just slip away once they were distracted. Then it wouldn’t be your fault.”

Castiel laughed, but without any humour. As if it was that easy. He pulled his knees up and put his face in his hands, willing back frustration. After a couple of deep breaths he looked up again, settling his eyes on Dean who was watching him wearily. “What I’m trying to tell you Dean, is that this situation can’t last.”

Dean looked hurt at Castiel’s words, and his voice matched his expression when he spoke. “So what, you’re suggesting we go back to the old way?”

“No!” Castiel almost yelled, causing Dean to startle. “I’m saying we need to find a new way… Please Dean.” He held his arms out again and this time Dean let himself be drawn into Castiel’s embrace. He sighed and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder, gripping him just as tightly as Castiel was holding him. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He said lowly.

Castiel sighed into his hair and pulled back to look Dean in the eyes. “The problem won’t just go away because you ignore it.” He said gently, though he still felt annoyed. Dean leaned back in and buried his head under Castiel’s chin. “I’ll deal with it when, _if_ , it becomes a problem. Until then can’t we just…” He tampered off, kissing Castiel’s throat instead to get his meaning across. Castiel closed his eyes and willed back the roar in his chest. He wanted to scream at Dean, to rage at the boy until he got his point across, but he knew all he would succeed in doing was scaring the boy away. Making him fly off instead of listen, and he didn’t want the boy to leave.

“Stay tonight.” He begged again, holding Dean’s naked body closer. Dean didn’t say anything, but Castiel felt him kiss his throat again. He hoped it meant yes.

In the end, their argument wasn’t resolved and they didn’t get up to anymore sexual shenanigans. On the other hand, Castiel got to fall asleep while holding his lover close, breathing in Dean’s spicy jungle scent as his eyes slipped closed, safe in the knowledge that Dean would be there when he woke. He’d tried to reason with the boy again in the morning. Yes, this time Castiel wouldn’t let Dean go until he saw thing his way.

Before he fell asleep he whispered three words in Dean’s ear, knowing the boy was already asleep and wouldn’t hear them. It didn’t make the sentiment any less true though.

****

****

** xXx **

 

 

The next morning Castiel woke up alone.

Another set of his clothes missing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a continuation.


End file.
